


Just a teacup of blood

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Probably the last fandom related one I'll switch to here for now, this one also wasn't a request but was inspired for a friend by a rp we had been doing and I just couldn't get the thought out of my head till I wrote this





	Just a teacup of blood

You didn't know what you had done. You were standing in front of reiji, he had just called you into his room and now you were standing infront of him practically shaking in fear 

Reiji had always scared you but you were especially scared of what you knew was to come next 

Reiji was going to punish you 

You could tell just by the way he called you in, just by the way he was looking at you right now, the anger clear in his eyes as he pushed his glasses back up and poured the cups of tea 

"take a seat" he says briskly to you and you slowly shake knowing better then to disobey "what did I do.." Your shut up by him angrily placing the tray the teacups were on down and you rush over sitting on the couch across from him 

He places a teacup infront of you silently 

"reiji .. I.." His look tells you to shut up and you do , "what is that on your neck" he hisses angrily and then you realise why he's so angry "and wrist ... And thigh" 

Your hand goes to your neck and you remember what happened 

You had just gotten home you had spent some extra time outside to go shopping, usually you'd hate it but you were buying different teas for reijis upcoming birthday 

As you walked into your room you heard a sickly sweet voice a voice you knew to well you shivered out of disgust as you looked up and were faced with the triplets "get out" you demand walking over to your wardrobe and placing the teas carefully hiding them in the bottom of it 

Before you knew it you were slammed against the floor and kanatos creepy voice was in your ear "teddy do you think we should punish her for speaking like that" he asks his creepy bear 

"teddy I agree we should punish her by drinking her dry" you were struggling by now scared he would make you one of his dolls 

A harsh voice spoke out "kanato don't be greedy" ayato said angrily as laito smirks "don't forget to share" his slickly sweet voice is in your ear again 

You feel kanato get off and automatically scramble away "just because you think your reijis alone" ayato says angrily grabbing your arm harshly "doesn't make it true" 

Your thrown on your bed laito pinning you under him "lets have fun here together little bitch" his sweet voice says making you shiver in disgust 

You hated when they touched you, especially laito, you belonged to reiji and only reiji "I'm reijis he marked me as his, your not allowed to touch me" you yell angrily 

You hear there mixture of laughter as kanato grabs your wrist, laito forcing your leg up to bend kissing your inner thigh as he looks at you and ayato hovering over you 

You bit your lip so you won't scream as you feel the familiar pain of there bites, it didn't take long for you to feel the familiar darkness creeping in making you pass out 

But you remember a light kiss on your bleeding lips as you do, you remember seeing the shine of his glasses in the light and his black hair that faded into shadows and then nothing 

When you came to you were laying on the floor and reiji was standing at the door looking angry, he demanded you get cleaned up and then to meet him in his room, you remember his glare "hurry" 

You had done just that knowing he hated to wait and now you were here in his room sitting on the couch and touching your neck 

"did I make you remember what they did" you hear his voice in your ear causing you to jump, this was the reiji you feared the one that was not your own, the jealous and possessive one... The sadistic one, the one who found pleasure in your suffering, the one who enjoyed punishing you 

His question was not of concern but of jealousy and accusation, you nod knowing its best not to lie to him 

"so you do think about them" you hear a growl and then you see him above you as your pulled "please reiji it's not like that" but by the look in his eyes you already know it's too late he won't listen 

You bite your slightly damaged lips preparing for the harsh punishment you knew was to come 

"you don't care do you it doesn't matter to you as long as your getting bitten right" you can hear his harsh words in your ear and you shake your head "no I..." "Lies!! Don't lie!!" He yells and you shut your mouth deciding not to protest any further 

You see him get up and go to aswell "stay there" you nod sadly and lay back down as you watch him walk over and carefully pick out a tea cup 

It was beautiful one of his favourites that he rarely took out, it was black with a white rim and a gold pattern around the top almost like flowers the cup itself was truly beautiful and amazingly crafted almost like that of a flower 

You were scared and unsure as he walked over 

He kneeled down beside you and pulled your wrist towards him and the table "what ... Are you..." He glanced at you and you were silent once more 

"you shall be punished for your indecencies" you nod knowing you can't avoid it as he places the teacup down and turns your wrist over biting into it 

He pulls away and lets your wrist go "hold it there" he said as your blood starts to slowly drip into the teacup 

"you will not move your hand until that cup is full" he stands up and sits back in his seat taking a sip of his tea 

"be grateful I do not whip you for what you have done" you nod and lay there for what feels like hours but must of only been 20 minutes 

During that time remembering the last time this had happened ... The last time when he had whipped you 

You remembered that he had whipped you and whipped you so hard that you had collapsed bleeding harshly your skin barley still there, you hadn't been the same for weeks and you hoped that this time wouldn't be that bad 

Your arm was numb with multiple bites marks and your face was stained with tears as you feel him walk over and turn your arm back over you look at him expecting him to bite you again but you see he kisses your wrist 

You notice the tea cup is full of blood, your blood "you did well" he said as he helped you sit up, you could still see a little anger but you could also see him slowly returning to normal 

"now to finish your punishment" you nod "you will drink this teacup of blood" he motions to the teacup of blood you had just bled out "if you do that I will forgive you" he says 

Your shaky hands pick up the cup and reluctantly you bring it to your lips taking a sip you start to cough harshly unsure if you could drink it all 

By the time you finished your lips were stained red and you were on the floor looking up at reiji as you carefully placed the teacup down on the table coughing harshly as your body rejected your own blood 

You felt him grab your chin and turn your face up towards him "now beg for my forgiveness" you nod as he lets you go 

You look up at him "please reiji forgive me..." You cough and he chuckles "is that the best you can do... Since I'm in a good mood repeat after me" 

You nod "I'm so sorry reiji, please forgive me" he says and you repeat it looking into his eyes "I am yours and yours only, I only want your fangs and your body, only you" he continues and you happily repeat it without hesitation "I belong to you and you only forever" you finish speaking with your fading voice 

He smiles "your forgiven" seeing his eyes soften and change you cough and fall limp him quickly catching you and lifting you up, he set you on the couch gently 

You smiled now things would go back to normal... 

 

The one thing you liked most about it all being over was when your reiji returned to you... When he held you close and apologised, how he bandaged your wounds and most of all how he proved time and time again just how much he loved you.... How much it meant that you were his 

And that is why you put up with it all... You could leave but you would never do that because you could never leave your love... Your reiji behind because just as he had claimed you, you had claimed him 

And then you felt the harsh sweetness that is his bite 

-

Hold on tight   
And take my punishment   
If you survive   
And don't die of fright 

Then I shall hold you close all through the night   
I love you through and through   
I love you I truly do 

So stand don't fight   
And take this one tiny bite 

 

If you can stand the whip of my thorns then I shall adore you with all my love


End file.
